Avengers: Endgame
Avengers 4 is a planned sequel to The Avengers, Avengers: Age of Ultron and Avengers: Infinity War. The film will be the twenty-second main installment in the Marvel Cinematic Universe as well as the tenth and final of Phase Three. The movie is set to be released on May 3, 2019. Synopsis To be added Cast *Robert Downey, Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron ManRobert Downey Jr. Joins 'Spider-Man: Homecoming' *Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain AmericaChris Hemsworth Reveals the 3 Marvel Movies Left on His Contract *Josh Brolin as Thanos'Avengers: Infinity War' Announced For 2018-19 in Two Parts *Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow Avengers: Infinity War: Scarlett Johansson reveals the Black Widow scene that left her 'devastated' *Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spider-ManMarvel's Kevin Feige on Why the Studio Won't Make R-Rated Movies, 'Guardians 2' and Joss Whedon's DC Move *Chris Hemsworth as Thor *Tom Hiddleston as LokiLoki to appear in Thor: Ragnarok and both parts of Avengers: Infinity War *Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner/HulkAll Of Your Marvel Phase 3 Questions Answered By Marvel Head Kevin Feige *Jeremy Renner as Clint Barton/HawkeyeJeremy Renner & Michael Douglas Hint At Marvel Team-Up *Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet WitchMarvel’s ‘Avengers 3’ Gets Official Title With Temp Name Hung On ‘Avengers 4’ *Chris Pratt as Peter Quill/Star-Lord *Evangeline Lilly as Hope van Dyne/WaspAvengers: Evangeline Lilly confirms when The Wasp will show up *Benedict Cumberbatch as Stephen Strange/Doctor StrangeDoctor Strange will play a 'very, very important' role in the MCU, Marvel Studios president says *Brie Larson as Carol Danvers/Captain MarvelAtlanta Filming on Twitter - September 18, 2017 *Don Cheadle as James Rhodes/War MachineDon Cheadle confirms War Machine for both Avengers movies *Sebastian Stan as Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier Another Marvel Star Confirms A Return For Avengers 4 *Karen Gillan as NebulaKaren Gillan on Tupperware Party, Inverness and Avengers *Zoe Saldana as GamoraAvengers 4 title - Avengers: Infinity Gauntlet says @ZoeSaldana at GOTG2 event. At wknd Marvel said title was still secret #InfinityGauntlet on Twitter *Gwyneth Paltrow as Pepper PottsGwyneth Paltrow Seen On Set of Avengers 4 *Jon Favreau as Happy HoganJon Favreau on Twitter August 23, 2017 *Pom Klementieff as MantisPom Klementieff on Facebook - September 27, 2017 *Hiroyuki Sanada as a to-be-revealed character‘Westworld’: Hiroyuki Sanada Set To Recur In Season 2 Of HBO Series *Stan Lee as Watcher Informant Thomas Joseph Culler, Jackson Dobies, Shauna Galligan, Monique Ganderton, Bobby Holland Hanton, Daniel Hargrave, Sam Hargrave, Daniel Hernandez, Greg Rementer, Tony Vo and James Young are stunt performers in the film. Appearances Location *Tokyo, Japan Events To be added Items *Arc Reactor *Ant-Man Suit *Wasp Suit Vehicles To be added Sentient Species *Asgardians *Frost Giants *Luphomoids *Humans *Zehoberei *Celestials Creatures To be added Organizations *Avengers *Guardians of the Galaxy *Masters of the Mystic Arts Mentioned To be added Production *On October 28, 2014, the film was announced as Avengers: Infinity War – Part 2, while the [[Avengers: Infinity War|third Avengers film]] was titled Avengers: Infinity War – Part 1.Marvel Announces BLACK PANTHER, CAPTAIN MARVEL, INHUMANS, AVENGERS: INFINITY WAR Films, CAP & THOR 3 Subtitles However, in June 2016, both films were renamed. The third film title is shortened to Avengers: Infinity War, and the fourth film is being known simply as the Untitled Avengers film. Anthony and Joe Russo explain this rename as "the movies are two very different movies", so "it is misleading".Marvel Surprise: ‘Avengers: Infinity War’ Won’t Be Split Into 2 Movies *Chris Evans revealed Avengers: Infinity War and Avengers 4 are shot back to back.AVENGERS: INFINITY WAR to Start Shooting in Late 2016; Will Film for 9 Months Filming started on January 23, 2017,Avengers: Infinity War And Sequel Set To Begin Filming Monday and is expected to end in October/November 2017.Kevin Feige on ‘Avengers: Infinity War’, Spider-Man’s Future, 2019 & 2020 MCU Movies, and ‘Doctor Strange’ *During a Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 event in April 2017, Zoe Saldana revealed the title of the film as Avengers: Infinity Gauntlet. Following this, James Gunn announced that was not the title.James Gunn: Avengers 4 is NOT called Infinity Gauntlet (exclusive) *On September 11, 2017, the production of the movie was shut down because of Hurricane Irma.HURRICANE IRMA Shuts Down MARVEL Movies, WALKING DEAD, More - ReportHurricane Irma Shutters Georgia Film Shoots; SAG-AFTRA Offices Close In Miami & Atlanta Gallery Pictures Infinitywarlogo.jpg|Original logo for Avengers: Infinity War – Part 1 and Part 2 References External Links * * * Category:Upcoming Movies Category:Phase Three Movies